5
Vector Industries is the largest business conglomerate in the Galaxy Federation and an integral part of modern civilization. It has facilities on nearly every planet in the Federation and is the chief manufacturer technology such as Federation weapons, starships, medicine, entertainment and communications equipment. They build Realians, A.M.W.S., A.G.W.S. and some E.S. Vector is also involved in the production and distribution of almost every product, from food to computer hardware. Their motto is "Here the future". Vector has a rivalry with Hyams Group (Hyams Heavy Industries). Vector Industries has a very long history and its presence dates back to the Lost Jerusalem era. Vector even funded the T. Masuda expedition to Lake Turkana in Kenya which uncovered the Zohar. WilCap Wilhelm, the CEO of Vector Industries. The founder and current CEO of Vector Industries is Wilhelm. Vector is also the employer of Shion Uzuki, who works in the First Division of Vector Industries. Since Vector funds the Zohar Project, they are also responsible for the creation of KOS-MOS. Although they have a front of being a legitimate business, Vector's apparent role in events involving the Gnosis and various other conspiracies indicates a grander motivation than profit. As Vector handles U.M.N. operations, and according to Xenosaga: A Missing Year, Gnosis use the U.M.N. to travel, as well as appear specifically in densely populated and public areas, strongly implies that someone is deliberately using the Gnosis, an act that is referred to in Episode III as Gnosis Terrorism and is one the primary factors in Shion Uzuki's resignation from the company. Shion also discovered secret evidence that Vector and the U-TIC Organization (connected to Ormus) were connected, another reason for her departure and wariness of Vector. Divisions Edit Vector has a multitude of divisions, of which the core components are the First, Second and Third R&D Divisions. Although it is not impossible, getting into Vector's First R&D Division can be very difficult and challenging, as only the most brilliant and qualified scientists and researches are able to enter. First R&D Division Edit The department devoted to the research and development of many types of software, from KOS-MOS (a project headed by Shion's group) to the IT software that is KOS-MOS's control program. Commonly referred to as First Division. Originally, it was involved with U.M.N. administration as a joint government-private sector business; the Structure Law devised by Carnegie, its supervisor at the time, led to the further grow of the U.M.N.. Since the U.M.N. administration bureau was transferred to the government, its primary tasks have become the development of industrial-use super-AIs, computer chips, and the software that comes with them. Second R&D Division Edit The department devoted to the development and production of ships and A.G.W.S.s for the Federation Fleet. Commonly referred to as Second Division. It also handles the job of taking weaponry in the testing phase from the Tactical Sim Lab and fitting them onto experimental units and ships. After arriving at Second Miltia, Shion had KOS-MOS transferred to Second Division in order to apply her Tertiary Weapons System, which had already been in development for a long time. Third R&D Division Edit The department devoted to the development, production, education, and sale of Realians. Commonly referred to as Third Division. Even after being sold, Realians are obligated to visit on a regular basis for counseling and maintenance. Dämmerung Edit Dämmerung The Dämmerung. Main article: Dämmerung The Dämmerung is the headquarters of Vector Industries and a massive colony that harbors the Vector Corporation's primary buildings. Vector's First, Second, and Third R&D Divisions are headquartered on the Dämmerung. At the very top of the pyramid-like structure in the center of the ship is Wilhelm's private office, where the Compass of Order is located. At 1,000 km long, it is so large that it could be considered an artificial planet. It carries on it the Rhine Maiden, a devastating large-scale anti-Gnosis weapon and millions of photon torpedo tubes. The Abyss is a binary pair of massive black holes located near the space that Old Miltia once occupied. In reality, Old Miltia was sucked into the black holes immediately after the Miltian Conflict, due to Joachim Mizrahi's activation of the Original Zohar. In order to reach Old Miltia, the Y-Data is needed to find the path through the Abyss. In Episode II, the U.M.N. gate to Old Miltia is unlocked by Albedo Piazzolla after he retrieves the codes from MOMO's Y-Data. After Old Miltia emerges from the Abyss, the two black holes vanish and do not reappear again. Episode I's U.M.N. Database makes mention of the fact that the term "Abyss" can also be used to refer to Hell. This also adds to Joachim Mizrahi preaching Revelation 20 from the Bible before Miltia fell into the Abyss. I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, the first and the last. ” The Wave Existence is a divine being pulled from a higher dimension, and a force that became entwined in the creation of humanity on the planet Xenogears takes place on. It appears as a glowing radiant light or energy to Fei Fong Wong. Fei gazing at the Wave Existence. The Wave Existence is a bodiless existence from a higher dimensional space. It exists in the form of "waves" and thus, cannot be perceived in its normal state by the human mind. The universe the world of Xenogears is set in originally existed in this higher dimension of waves, before becoming the universe it is now. After the Zohar was used as the primary power source to create the planetary weapon known as Deus, it connected with a higher dimensional space, synchronizing with the Wave Existence. Pulled through the Path of Sephirot into the four dimensional world, the Wave Existence was forced to materialize into the Zohar, which the Wave Existence referred to as 'the cage of fleshly existence'. Since then, it has tried to return to its original state and dimension, a process that it requires Fei, as the Contact, and Elly, as the Antitype, to complete. It is sympathetic to Fei's plight and the tragedy it indirectly caused, and went on to encourage Fei when he comes to terms with his past. Misconceptions Edit WaveExist The Wave Existence could be viewed as god, but at the same time, it is not. Because it is a wave energy connected to a higher dimension, the Wave Existence is not human, and neither male or female. It is a being that is defined by those who observe it, such as when it appears in front of Fei outside the confines of the Zohar, It is also not human in nature, but has been given human attributes, such as Abel's need for a mother. While people like Karellen looked to the Wave Existence as a power higher than Deus, it never wished for worship or followers. Unlike Deus, its plan did not actively involve the deaths of the very humans it had helped to create. Trapped inside the Zohar Edit Zohar1 The Wave Existence is trapped inside the Zohar. Thousands of years prior to Xenogears, the Wave Existence became trapped inside the Zohar during the initial test of the Deus System, and became inseparable from Deus. However, the Wave Existence and Deus seek separate things. The Wave Existence wishes to return to its higher dimension, while Deus seeks to produce the human bodies it needs to complete its body at all costs. The Wave Existence is responsible for the energy that powers the Gears and people's ether abilities, which is why the Zohar appeared to be the main source of power. Lacan's contact with the Zohar Edit In 9501, Grahf was formed when Lacan, a previous incarnation of Fei, made contact with the Zohar. Since Lacan was deeply troubled both mentally and spiritually when he made contact, instead of transforming into Xenogears, he transformed into a darker version of Weltall. Fei's father, Khan Wong, came into contact with Grahf and almost defeated him, but Grahf bound himself to Fei's father, becoming an entity similar to Fei and Id. Karellen learns about the Wave Existence Edit Karellen, after analyzing Razael's Tree in Razael, had discovered the dark truth of Deus, as well as the existence of the Wave Existence. His original goal (Project Noah) was to "resurrect god", but it eventually shifted into "go to the place of god" (reunite with the Wave Existence, and not only himself, but also all of humanity and life on the planet by "returning to waves") Xenogears Edit Xenogears - 45 - Fei Talks To Existence05:44 Fei talks to existence. I envy you two04:14 Karellen moves on to walk with Wave Existence, which he calls "God". The Wave Existence begged the Contact Fei to destroy the Zohar so it could return to its own dimension. The Wave Existence used the Contact to free itself from Deus and the Zohar and return to its dimension via the Path of Sephirot. It is after merging within Deus that Karellen comes to understand Sophia's words about love, enabling him to pursue a different path: to walk with god.[ QUOTE I am the beginning and the end. The first and the last." "God... some would refer to me as that. From a certain point of view, it is right to view me as such. But at the same time, I am not. I... am also a part of you." "In actuality, I do not have a physical form. I am an 'existence' of a higher dimension. A place where time and space is controlled... The fluctuating void... The 'wave existence'..." "Long ago, a 'modifier', or a pseudo-perpetual, infinite-energy engine was created. That engine was named 'Zohar'. That reactor was created by an ancient people from another planet to attain what is considered to be the ultimate energy possible within this four-dimensional universe. Eventually, those people used that same engine to create the inter-planetary invasion weapon, 'Deus'... Zohar was used as its primary source of power. But the unexpected happened... During the connection tests of Zohar with the newly completed Deus, the engine started to examine infinite potential phenomena... Requiring energy, the engine connected this dimension to the higher dimensional space. As a result, that reactor 'merged' or 'synchronized' with the wave existence in that higher dimension... ME. I descended from the point of contact created by the machines through the 'Path of Sephirot', or the domain you are in right now, and incarnated in the four-dimensional world. After I 'Advented' to the four-dimensional world, in order to stabilize myself here, I had to exchange, or materialize, my form and enter into the 'modifier' engine. In other words, I became bound in Zohar. I have always wanted to return to my own dimension... And I came to a conclusion. I had to reverse the process. I went through to arrive here. I must be released by the one who installed within me a special feature of this dimension-the 'will'... that one is you." "Yes. My will was incarnated through a bio-computer which was vital for Deus. After combining with me, the bio-computer evolved its functions and that bio-plant generated a central element. That is her. I was split by your contact. My physical form of flesh stayed in Zohar, while my will went into Elhaym and my power went into you. That's why I waited to unite with you. And now, it is fulfilled. My only remaining desire is to break this 'cage of fleshly existence'... In order to do that, I must become perfect by combining with Elhaym, as well as my other physical form, 'Deus'. The only way to return to my original dimension is to destroy this physical body. In the four-dimensional world, Zohar is perfect, so in order to destroy Zohar I need the strength that was attributed to you... Zohar can only be destroyed by the hands of the Contact." "Zohar and Deus are one. She is bound to the system by another's will to become one with me. In order to release her, it is necessary to destroy that very system that serves as the Deus weapon... However, having been created as a weapon, the Deus system seeks to unify itself with all of you for a different purpose than that of mine. Originally, her release would have been performed by me, the one who desires to return to the higher dimension... But, I am also bound to the system as she is, so I am unable to participate. You are the only one who can release her from the spell. Just as Deus and I are inseparable, you and her are also inseparable." "You have experienced much loss and deprivation in your life. It is very tragic. Our contact, and the resulting transference of power and will between you and I, most likely played a part in splitting your personality." "I see... You have managed to accept those tragedies, to tolerate all things, to comprehend... and find where you stand in this world. If you have succeeded to do all these things, I am sure you will succeed in what awaits you now. To liberate all of us... Use the Xenogears... destroy... Zohar.. other he power of Animus is what forms the pair to the power of Anima, and holds the function of controlling its power. What is controlled by Animus isn't just the power of Anima itself, but it also extends to the system that uses the power of the relics of God, such as Zarathustra, and the like. In the era of Lost Jerusalem, the consciousnesses of humans directly acted on the power of Anima, and by that influence, the function of the Failsafe accelerated. Theoretically, if the power of Animus had not been used at this place, the annihilation of the Dimensional Universe due to the Failsafe might have already occurred. In reality, the power of Animus was used, and the power of Anima was divided into the Vessels of Anima. Due to this, the function of the Failsafe had weakened in power, and as a result, the annihilation of the Dimensional Universe came to be postponed. However, because the birth of rejecting consciousnesses in the imaginary domain hadn't been stopped, the possibility remained that the entire body of the universe could collapse, and so also the necessity of the Failsafe remained.He is the failsafe of the universe, the human incarnation of the power of Anima, and existed 6000 years ago on Lost Jerusalem (Earth) using the name Yeshua. At that time he was a disciple of Jesus Christ along with his partner Mary Magdalene. Yeshua was Jesus' closest friend. Because Jesus was unable to perform miracles due to being an ordinary human, Yeshua performed miracles for Jesus. Jesus, Yeshua and Mary Magdalene attempted to save the universe at various times, until Mary gave up her life to divide Yeshua's Anima powerschaos can also survive for an indeterminate length of time within the vacuum of outer space. He is also capable of teleportation, an ability only possessed by the most powerful beings in the Xenosaga universe, such as the Testaments. This is demonstrated when he appears on the Elsa's bridge without the door opening (taking KOS-MOS off-guard) and when he disappears from a room while Andrew Cherenkov enters through the only door, reappearing further down in the Elsa's hangar. chaos appears unaffected by physical aging and may be immortal, as is evidenced by the fact that he has the same physical appearance during the events that take place in the main story of Xenosaga, as well as during the time of the Miltian Conflict, Pied Piper, and even during the days of Jesus Christ. chaos' magical hands Edit Gloves chaos's gloves glow during the awakening of Mary Magdalene in the ending of Episode I. chaos's power manifests from his fingertips and palms. Also, when dispersing Gnosis, the target must be touched by the fingertip. During numerous battles, he releases an aggressive surge from the palm. And then, although it is unknown whatever kind of effect such as that occurred, while on-board the Elsa as it rushed into the atmosphere of Second Miltia, both of chaos's hands were shining. Thus, chaos's hands are always being covered by gloves. As the gloves become thinner-- as he gets closer to the state of being bare-handed-- the manifested ability grows larger. In Episode I his power stats rose as his gloves became thinner, with his most powerful set of gloves being tattered and full of holes, hence their name, "Holey Gloves", most likely a pun on Holy Gloves. Because of this, especially because chaos is covered up by clothing to his fingertips, it is considered that he is suppressing his ability. Garments conceal himself all the way up to his fingertips. Even when doing kitchen work, he does not remove his gloves. Those strange circumstances are also possibly explained by the consideration of unique effects such as that. This situation also may be one of chaos's enigmas. Anti-Gnosis power Edit ChaosGnosis chaos freezes a Gnosis and makes it disappear after it touches Andrew Cherenkov. He has the ability to destroy Gnosis with a touch. He also exhibits psychic powers and, according to various people, superhuman strength. The full extent of his power and abilities is unknown. Acting as a member of the crew of the cargo & passenger ship Elsa -- along with ship's captain Matthews, navigator Hammer, and helmsman Tony -- chaos is not a necessary personnel for flying the ship. However, chaos is the capable person who ensures a safe flight. That is because, among the crew of the Elsa, he is the sole existence who has a means of opposing Gnosis. After rescuing Shion's group who had escaped from the Woglinde, the power of chaos, which repelled the Gnosis that had come to infiltrate the Elsa, was something completely distinctive from the defense measure that KOS-MOS holds. A Gnosis is a non-physical existence. Therefore, humanity, who holds nothing but physical intervening power, finds it necessary to affix Gnosis into the physical by using the Hilbert Effect. By placing the target on the same stand-point as the self, it constructs a condition that allows mutual influence. A person who crawls along the ground is not able to touch a person who flies in the sky. There is nothing but a one-sided interference by the fliers. Therefore, it is necessary for the fliers to be dragged down to the surface of the ground. This is the anti-Gnosis means devised by man. However, chaos's power is close in relationship to fellow fliers. For him, it is not necessary to affix the physical by means of the Hilbert Effect. It is a power to erase an existence of unknown true shape, whatever that unknown true shape may be. Also, the true shape of that power itself is unknown. The anti-Gnosis ability chaos holds is not in a state that can be completely understood logically, both in theory and law. In comparison with KOS-MOS's orderly anti-Gnosis measure, chaos's is something done with disorder in which everything is concealed in enigma.The Hilbert Effect is an anti-Gnosis system used to draw the Gnosis into our plane of reality, allowing us to come into contact with them, instead of them being able to interact with our plane's matter at will. Using Hilbert waves is proven to be one of the few ways to even attempt to attack a Gnosis. Once the Hilbert Effect has dissipated, any Gnosis previously affected will return to their state of invulnerability. The Hilbert Effect is usually only operated on spacecraft, with the purpose of dragging an entire army of Gnosis out of "limbo". Using advanced amplifiers, the waves can be spread over several thousands of kilometers, though no spacecraft has ever matched the incredible range of KOS-MOS, who can generate these waves from her person to at least one astronomical unit. The 100-Series Realians are also capable of generating these waves, but at very short ranges. Hilbert waves can also be used to disable many high-end sensors using cross-interference. This means it also affects local systems as well. Most ships have buffering which helps to prevent this in open spaces. However, when the Hilbert Effect is used without amplifiers in enclosed spaces, all sensor systems are affected, and Ether based weaponry is rendered useless. Concentrated Hilbert waves can interfere with Realian systems as well, but it appears to have no effect on humans. Shion Uzuki and the Hilbert Effect Edit Shion Uzuki held strong hopes in the Hilbert Effect. To Shion, who continues to face the notion of death, the Gnosis were horrifying existences. As existences that give death to the self, they are not merely subjects of a realistic fear. They were symbols of terror, as the unavoidable-death itself. By physically affixing those Gnosis, and dragging them down into the same dimension as the self, there was conquest in theory. The Hilbert Effect was the sole possibility that could overcome the fear towards death. It was the only way to strike death, which is a fear that lurks within the mind, with one's own hand. For that sake, the Hilbert Effect was indispensable technology. Her hopes were expressed through enthusiasm towards the development of the Hilbert Effect that was installed in KOS-MOS. It was also an illogical zeal, performing an experiment with a life-threatening situation for the sake of conquering the fear of death, like the experiment inside the Encephalon. Episode I database Edit A device which generates a finitely bound realm (a "sensory" realm, to be exact), to enable an inter-section with the imaginary realm. There are specific wave energies that exist in both the realms of real numbers and imaginary numbers. This device "interprets" such wave energies into a "common language," thereby allowing the physical realm to interact with the imaginary realm (the realm of Planck scales). What this means, then, is that the Gnosis, which exist outside our physical laws, can effectively be dealt with using a physical, real-world approach. Episode III database Edit A limited perception field generation system developed as a method of reaching out from real space to interact with the Gnosis, which exist in imaginary space. It makes interaction by real-world humans possible by translating imaginary-space pulsations into a "common language" and intentionally expanding the accessible area of imaginary space (normally Planck-scale sized). This also allows the use of everyday weapons against Gnosis, who ignore the laws of physics. Usually, KOS-MOS can create a field of about 300,000 kilometers, but when using all her power, that field can expand to several million astronomical units. MOMO and 100-Series Observational Units can create a field with a range up to 100 kilometers using a special large-scale amplifier; without this device, however, they are limited to only a few hundred meters. The Life Recycling Act, also known as the Life Recycling Law, was introduced by the Galaxy Federation in T.C. 4590, approved and implemented not even a year later in T.C. 4591 (about 177 years before Episode I), as a means to recycle the bodies of the dead. Those who had registered to be donors in life had their bodies recycled and turned into cyborgs by Ziggurat Industries, such as Ziggurat 8. However, they were resurrected as weapons, with their human rights stripped from them. Also, "recycling" was interpreted as extending the effective utilization of genes, and the bill was seen as including human clones and genetic and cranial nerve modification. The Life Recycling Act resulted in Life Recycling Variants, as well as the Species Preservation Act. The Life Recycling Act is said to have been a shield allowing for the birth of more Salvators (Designer Children) in order for the Federation to counter-act the Immigrant Fleet of Ormus. The Yuriev Institute had been controlling research efforts. Repealment Edit The Life Recycling Act, however, was repealed 200 years later in T.C. 4754, when an increase in the number of mentally-imbalanced individuals became Galaxy Federation government equipment. The Act was also repealed for two other reasons: due to genetic modification, a large number of people became adapt to certain environments and the human race was becoming fragile biologically the victims of genetic modification were fighting over planets with environments that could support them, resulting in a large number of casualties. Episode I database Edit Introduced as a bill in T.C. 4590, it passed with unusual speed and was voted into law the following year, in 4591. In the age when cyborg technology was at its peak, human resources were dwindling and this law was intended for "effective utilization" of these resources. However, with time the interpretation of the law expanded to condone human cloning, genetic and neural engineering, and other procedures formerly considered to be off-limits. Various corporate interests are suspected to be behind this development. This law remained in effect for 160 years, until it was revoked in T.C. 4754. Episode III database Edit Introduced as a proposal in T.C. 4590, this bill was approved and implemented in '91. Its aim was to recycle the bodies of the dead. Those who had registered as donors while alive had their bodies transformed into cyborgs after their deaths, but they were used as mere tools, with no human rights. Furthermore, the notion of "recycling" was interpreted as extending to the effective utilization of genes, and the bill was seen as including human clones and genetic and/or cranial nerve modification. This brought with it such benefits as broader living spaces and safety. However, with an increase in the number of mentally-imbalanced individuals, people like Ziggy becoming Federation government equipment, and humanoid weapons like URTVs experiencing issues of societal standing, the Act was repealed in T.C. 4754. Another reason for repealing the act was that, due to genetic modification, more and more people could adapt only to certain environments, and the human race was becoming biologically fragile. The number-one reason the Life Recycling Act was repealed, though, was that the victims of genetic modification were fighting over planets with environments that could support them, resulting in a large number of casualties. A Life Recycling Variant is a term which encompasses individuals or their descendants who have had their DNA, neural structure, or other biological components heavily modified. Some may display extraordinary physical abilities or superhuman powers depending on the level of modification, but on the other hand many suffer from adverse mental effects. In the case of Andrew Cherenkov, he was part of a Super Soldier program developed by a "certain branch of the military." He was created via artificial insemination, and equipped with several modifications before being sent off to battle. Nanomachines are atom-sized machines which are used for everything from repairing body cells (medicine) to terraform-ing. Many varieties of nanomachines exist for various purposes, and their components range from complex proteins to traditional mechanical parts. Nanomachines are used in recovery items and certain ether skills used by Shion Uzuki and the other characters. NanotreatmentEdit Nanotreatment is a medical treatment technique utilizing nanomachines. Nanotreatment of illness and injury in this world is about as common as drugs. MOMO Mizrahi tried to treat Andrew Cherenkov's injuries with nanomachines capable of cellular restoration. However, Cherenkov adamantly avoided this treatment for fear that it would trigger a violent reaction to the chemical which controls his emotions. The Demiurge in Gnostic lore refers to the evil material universe created by a lesser and/or inferior creator deity. In Gnosticism, the Demiurge is a being that never should have come into existence, the result of Sophia emanating without her male counterpart, Yeshua. She desired to create something apart from the divine totality and without the receipt of divine assent. In this abortive act of separate creation, she gave birth to the monstrous Demiurge and, being ashamed of her deed, she wrapped him in a cloud and created a throne for him within it. The Demiurge, isolated, did not behold his mother, nor anyone else, and thus concluded that only he himself existed, being ignorant of the superior levels of reality that were his birth-place. Thus the Demiurge is frequently identified as the Abrahamic God Yahweh. In Xenosaga, Wilhelm may be the Demiurge. The Gnostics attributed to the Demiurge much of the actions and laws that in the Tanach or Old Testament. The figures of the "Angel of YHWH" and the "Angel of Death" may have contributed to the Gnostic view of the Demiurge. Gnosticism also presents a distinction between the highest, unknowable “alien God” and the demiurgic “creator” of the material. Some systems of Gnostic thought present the demiurge as antagonistic to the will of the Supreme Being: his act of creation occurs in unconscious imitation of the divine model, and thus is fundamentally flawed, or else is formed with the malevolent intention of entrapping aspects of the divine in materiality. In such systems, the demiurge acts as a theodicy (a solution to the "problem of evil"). In the Apocryphon of John circa 200 CE, the demiurge has the name “Yaldabaoth,” and proclaims himself as God: "Now the archon who is weak has three names. The first name is Yaltabaoth, the second is Saklas (Syriac sækla, “the foolish one"), and the third is Samael (Syriac sæmʕa-ʔel, "Blind God"). And he is impious in his arrogance which is in him. For he said, ‘I am God and there is no other God beside me,’ for he is ignorant of his strength, the place from which he had come." The Logic Drive System is a new type of propulsion system, which replaced traditional reactionary propulsion systems. It works by reconfiguring the spatial phase around its direction of travel. Substantial amounts of energy are needed to power this system, but since the energy source is relatively easy to compact, the system is being considered for use in fleets with transfer type generators as well as A.G.W.S. units. Given its use in-game this may refer to a new type of direct kinetic energy emission or conversion without the use of chemical fuels.A Transfer System is a system that transfers goods to remote locations via gate-jump technology. Transport technology that uses gate-jump technology with the U.M.N. to transfer goods to remote locations. Because KOS-MOS's weapons system includes this capability, she doesn't need to lug around oversized weapons--they can simply be transported from the storage facility as needed. However, only goods with static data can be directly transferred. Theoretically, lifeforms with fluctuating data can be transferred directly, but it is more or less impossible given the major mental and physical difficulties that can arise. To transfer living things, one must use a spaceship equipped with the appropriate system. With the passage of the Life Recycling Act, people pursued their ideals and came to ignore the basic nature of genes: to add diversity in species. People became in danger of extinction from the smallest changes in environment, because when a group of one species adapt to only one environment, they have the same weaknesses. The act was passed to counter the effect the Life Recycling Law had. It was established to correct the track of the human race, who had become too biologically vulnerable. In other words, the goal of the Species Preservation Act is to examine the genes based on the laws of nature and fix the flaws caused by life recycling. The Galaxy Species Preservation Act Support Foundation can be found on the Kukai Foundation, where they work to get rid of generic transformation and cloning which is still common among upper class and victims of the Life Recycling Law. every thing in existence has two faces: The Real Number domain existence being the matter, the body, and the imaginary number domain existence being the Consciousness. Even a program such as an OS has its consciousness.Klein Point is a very minute point through which the Gnosis would appear from imaginary into real space. Before the use of Hilbert Effect, hitting the Klein Point with a high amount of energy would be the only effective way of destroying a Gnosis. In Episode III, KOS-MOS uses her Third Armament to punch a hole through the Klein Point of the energy sphere encompassing Rennes-le-Château. This allows the party's E.S.'s, Dinah, Asher, Zebulun and Reuben to penetrate the sphere and enter the floating landmass. A.G.W.S., short for Anti-Gnosis Weapon System and pronounced like "eggs", are significantly downscaled mecha models of A.M.W.S. and are normally stationed onboard starships and other cramped places that could not fit a full-scale mecha. Due to their size, Anima Relics may not be installed; therefore, there is no possible way of increasing output to the extent of A.M.W.S. units. A.G.W.S. were designed to respond quickly to Gnosis attacks, which tend to occur with very little warning. A.G.W.S. are powered by a Transmit Generator which draws energy from the powerplant of the starship the A.G.W.S. is stationed on. The mecha uses no physical fuel, nor does it produce its own energy. It is constantly being fed energy by its mothership or home base. Therefore, as long as the A.G.W.S. does not stray from the Transmit Generator's area of influence it can remain operational indefinitely so long as the starship or base is still operating as well. A.G.W.S come in various forms, which are dictated by their functions. The Federation military's standard issue A.G.W.S. are all fitted with standardized chassis which can be interchanged and customized with armaments and equipment depending the uniqueness of the situation. Military A.G.W.S. are normally built by the enigmatic Hyams Group. Vector Industries' A.G.W.S. are not mass produced and are only available to select buyers. Only certain government Special Ops. units, certain divisions of the military, and wealthy companies or organizations like the Kukai Foundation have access to these models. People like 1st Lieutenant Virgil, Shelley and Mary Godwin, and Jr. are seen piloting A.G.W.S. several times over the course of the game. Protagonist Shion Uzuki and others also have A.G.W.S. available to them in battle but are not seen piloting them in the actual storyline sections of Episode I. A.G.W.S. are not used by the player in Episode II. Although A.G.W.S. units are similar to the Gears from Xenogears, they are used in a fashion more similar to summoning Aeons from Final Fantasy X. Certain characters may summon customizable personal A.W.G.S. units which are teleported to their current location which may then be piloted and used as significantly more powerful incarnations of the characters at any point in the game The Soylent System is a huge Solaris slaughterhouse plant that was first connected to Karellen's Lab before being moved to the ground. Erich Van Houten was one of the facility's superintendent, but he resigned out of guilt. In actuality, there are many Soylent System facilities, not just in Solaris, but also on the surface of the earth. However, it is very unlikely that the ones on the surface are public - it is likely that they are almost impossible or difficult to find, and may be underground. The Soylent facilities were established in 9499 by the forces operating Solaris. This was during the Shevat-Solaris War, meaning it is possible that prisoners of war were turned into Wels here. Both Solarians and Lambs are intentionally kept in the dark about what the Soylent System is. Elly says, "I've heard the Soylent System is an important support system for Solaris, but I don't know much else." The only exception to this seems to be those who control the facilities, such as Erich. In truth, the Soylent System facilities are where humans (Lambs) are transformed into Wels (Reapers), and, subsequently, meat and medicine. This is for two purposes: Additives Citan reveals to Fei that the corrupt government puts additives in the food and medicine to control people. The first purpose is for the meat/medicine is given to the population of Solaris (and possibly Lambs), which mainly has been implanted with genetic Limiters. Products from the Soylent System serve to keep the seal of the Limiters. The second purpose is for the flesh collected from Wels to be used for System Deus, as part of the Gazel Ministry's M Plan. Xenogears Edit After learning about the dark and disturbing nature of the systems, Fei Fong Wong and his allies went from place to place, destroying all the Soylent System facilities located on the surface of the earth and freed the people held at each of the locations. All the people that had been mutated were taken in by Nisan where they received treatment. Quotes Edit "Soylent System. The organism experiment lab and its disposal facility in Solaris. And the production facility for food and medicine to maintain the Limiter seal. Aquvy's Wels Reapers were also made here." - Citan "The Soylent System... A group of facilities formerly created by Solaris. These facilities existed all over the earth. It is said, that, originally, these were used for biological experiments and brainwashing." -Elly Etymology Edit The name is a reference to the dystopian movie Soylent Green. Soylent Green is set in the year 2022 in New York City which has become overpopulated; housing is dilapidated and overcrowded; homeless people fill the streets; about half of New Yorkers are unemployed because there are no jobs, and food is scarce. The world is devoid of resources. Humans are secretly processed into food (green wafers called "Soylent Green" as the other varieties are not made of humans) and subsequently fed to other humans as secret cannibalism.